Strongest Two
by anime4eve
Summary: "You are mine. Don't forget that." "Don't worry." But how can I continue being yours when my heart beats for someone else? (Might change to M later.) ShizouXOCXIzaya


Chapter 1

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Shizuo yells hitting his enemies with a stop sign that he pulled from nearby. "That was great Shizu-chan." Izaya clap. "Shut up!" He yelled throwing a stop sign to Izaya. Izaya dogde it with ease. "Hey guys look. There's a girl coming here." Shinra notice.

Shizou turned around to see a girl with long carmel hair that reach up to her knees and gray-ish blue eyes. And super short. "Who are you?" Shizuo ask. "Ah it's Mi-chan." Izaya smiled. "Iza-chan, Shin-chan how you've been?" She ask. "Good what about you? When did you get back?" Izaya and Shinra ask.

"I got back yesterday morning but since I had to unpack my stuff I couldn't meet you." She smiled. "What mountain did you go to this time?" Shinra ask. "Mount Fuji of course. Its the only one I haven't gone to. Well until 2 days ago." "So you're going to come Reira?"

"Yup. I'll be a first year. You two will have to help me out since we'll be in the same class." She informed them. "Wait!? Who is this elementary kid?" Shizou ask. "Elementary kid?" "Uh oh. Shizu-chan called Mi-chan an elementary kid." Izaya laugh.

"Did you call me an elementary kid?" She look at Shizuo clearly angry. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She punch him sending poor Shizuo to crash into a wall. "What the heck!?" Shizou groaned getting up from the rubble around him. "How can someone as small as her do that!?" He yelled.

"Don't underestimate Mi-chan, Shizu-chan. She's really strong. Probably as strong as you." Izaya smirk. "Huh?" "Who is he?" She ask. "He's Shizuo Hiewajima. The strongest in Ikebukuro." Shinra informed her. "Really? Hmm well let me indrotuce myself."

She walk up to Shizou was 4 heads taller than her. "I'm Miyako Izamuo. I barely came back from one of my trips. Its nice to meet you, Shizu-chan." "How are you so strong?" He ask her. "Since you seem like a good person I'll tell you."

"My father owned a dojo for sometime so I learned from him. He would take me to the forest and leave me for a week. I was 5 when he first left me in the forest. Then I was 7 when he left on Mount Komaki for 4 days then I stayed on Mount Akaishi for a week. I had to protect myself from the animals on the mountains." She paused.

"Then when I came back from my stays we would fight me until he broke my bones." _What kind of father does she have?_ "So now I just came back from my month stay from Mount Fuji. How are you so strong?" She ask him.

"I lift a refrigerator. Broke my arms and neck. Then I keep lifting stuff heavier than me making my bones break. Then it got to the point where my bones didn't break anymore. That's it." Shizuo told her.

"Interesting. It was nice to meet you Shizu-chan. I'll see ya tomorrow at school. Iza-chan say hi to your sister for me and Shin-chan say hi to Cel-chan for me. Bye." She waved to them leaving. "Bye Mi-chan." Izaya and Shinra waved.

**Next Morning**

*beep*beep*beep* "Annoying!" Miyako threw her alarm clock to the wall breaking it to pieces. "That's the 100th clock this year Mi-chan. When are you going to stop breaking them?" "Iza-chan? What are you doing in my room?" She yawned.

"I came here to pick you up for your first day of school. Shinra and Shizu-chan are also here." He responded "Oh. Who let you in?" "Your mother." "Oh okay." She yawned again making herself comfortable again to go to sleep. Then she felt warm arms around her waist. "Remember when me, and you would sleep together like this." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Miyako heard footsteps going up the stairs to her room. "Iza-chan I'm tired. Leave me alone." She complained. "I don't care." Then the door open revealing Shizou. "Shizu-chan." The two look at him.

"Izaya. We have to go to school now!" He threw a lamp at him from nearby. "Oh right I forgot. We'll see you downstairs Mi-chan." 'Kay." Izaya and Shizuo left the room. "Might as well." She quickly change herself, and was ready in 10 minutes. "I'm ready." She called out as she walk down the stair.

"Alright let's go." Shinra said heading out. "Wait give me a second." Miyako quickly went to the refrigerator and took out a half gallon of milk and chug it down in less than 10 seconds. "Okay let's go." She wipe her mouth heading up with Shinra.

"I'm so tired!" Miyako whined. "Carry me Iza-chan." Nodding, Izaya bend down. She got on his back and fell asleep right away. "She relies on you a lot doesn't she? Even in middle school." Shinra said. "Of course. I saved her before." He smiled.

_Saved her? What does that mean? Probably some of his jokes. _Shizuo thought. They got school. Surprisingly Shizuo and Izaya didn't fight but you could feel the tension in the air. The bell ring waking up Miyako. "Oh your awake." Shinra said. "Yes I am captain obvious. I have to go to the office so go to the classroom. See ya later." She waved leaving.

The 3 walk to the room. "Okay class today we have a new student. You may come in." The teacher announce. Miyako walk in. _She's so short,_ everyone thought. "Hiya everyone. I'm Miyako Izamuo. Nice to meet you all." She smiled.

"Question." A boy raise his hand, " Why is an elementary kid here?" The boy and his friends laugh. "Elementary kid?" Everyone except for the boys who where laughing at her felt a dark aura omit from her as she walk to the laughing boys. "What did you say?" She ask him. "Why is an elementary-."

Before he could finish his sentence Miyako slammed her fist onto his desk breaking it to pieces. "Say that again and you'll end up in the hospital." She threatened him smiling. _Now we have 2 lunatics!_ The classroom thought. _But is she friends with Shizou Hiewajima?_

"Y-you'll be seating there, Izamuo-san." The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to Shizou. _Let's see._ "I'll be seating next to Shizu-chan. Yay!" _She's friends with him. How about the wierdo's Shinra and Izaya._ "And we're in front of Iza-chan and Shin-chan. Yay!" _No! We're definitely screwed now._

"A-alright everyone let's b-begin in history. T-turn your textbooks t-to page 528." _Poor teacher even he is scared._ The students felt bad for the teacher. "That's all. Study for the test." "I'm so tired. I hate school." Miyako pouted. "Let's go Mi-chan." Izaya called out. "Coming."

The two along with Shinra and Shizuo walk outside. Like before Izaya carried Miyako. As they were leaving the gates 4 dozen boys attack Shizuo. "Leave me alone!" Shizuo yelled pulling a 'turn right' sign from nearby. He hit everyone sending them flying in all directions. "So cool." Miyako stared in awe.

Once he was done he threw the sign at Izaya. "Too slow." Izaya smirk. "Izaya!" Izaya ran from Shizuo who stared to chase him leaving Shinra alone. "Wait!" Miyako yelled making the two boys stop. She jump off of Izaya and walk in front of Shizuo. "I want to challenge you." She confidentiality said.

"Huh?" Shizuo was more than surprised by her statment. "You heard me. I want to fight you to see how good you are." She smirk. "Why? I can't fight a girl." He said trying to get out of the situation. "Then pretend I'm a boy." She offered. "But-." "No buts. Fight me." She smiled "Alright but if you get hurt its not my fault." He sighed. "Okay." She charge at him taking a metal pole with her. Izaya went to the side not wanting to get in the fight.

Shizuo lift up a trash can flinging it to her. Miyako broke it with the pole. Shizuo pulled another sign from the ground clashing it against her pole. They broke apart stepping back. "Feels like we're playing with swords." She panted.

Throwing the pole aside she charge at Shizuo with her fist. Shizuo did the same. Each other punch each others faces sending the two flying back. Miyako was quicker to get up and once again came charging at Shizuo. "SHIZUO! You aren't fighting with everything!" She yelled punching his stomach sending in the air.

He landed back down punching Miyako from behind. She quickly turned around using her feet to trip him. He fell down. As she was going to kick him, Shizuo punch her waist. She stumble forward and Shizuo kick her in the stomach. "That's more like it." She smiled blood coming from her mouth, arms, legs and face like Shizuo.

The two charge at each other fist to fist. When their fist meet each other all you could here was several cracks. The two stumble back falling down. "Huh?" Miyako look at her right arm. "Seems like I can't move my hand." "Me neither." Shizuo look at her. Then the two started laughing. "That was fun. Best fight I had so far." Miyako smiled.

"I should get going home." Miyako saw as the sun started to set. "Want me to take you home?" Shizuo ask. "No I'm fine. Iza-chan will." "Where is that bastard?" Shizuo spat. "Probably hiding. Well see ya tomorrow, Shizu-chan." She smiled to him before leaving.

For the fist time since he got that nickname he started to kind of like when she said it. Getting up he walk home. Reminding himself to fix his arm.

"Iza-chan!" Miyako called out. "Mi-chan. I'm right here." He came out from an alley. "Iza-chan I was looking for you. What's wrong Iza-chan?" She notice that he had a serious face. "Miyako." She knew something was wrong. He only called her that when he's serious. "Don't forget your mine." He hug her. "I won't." She hug him back.

He carried her on his back. She fell asleep half way to her house. *ring*ring* "Hello?" Izaya answered his phone. "Uh, yes. Okay. I'll be right there." He hung up. Once he got to her house he drop her off to her room. "Night, Miyako-chan." He kiss her forehead. "Mm."

He was about to leave when he was stop. "Orihara-san." He look to the living room. "Yes, Izamuo-san?" He look at Miyako's father who was on the couch. "Is Miyako okay?" He ask. "Yes she is." Izaya responded. "Oh okay. Has she made friends at school?" "Why are you asking me these questions? Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"You know I can't. I bet you know why she left for Mount Fuji for a month." He look down. "Yes I do." He smiled. "I can't face her. I I hurt her very much." "Maybe. But I'll tell you this. I will do anything to protect Miyako." "I know you will. Please take care of her." He said. "Of course I will. Well then, Night Izamuo-san." Izaya walk out.

"Of course I'll protect her. After all I saved her and she saved me." He walk away.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
